


Opprobrium

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [450]
Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-09-30 17:48:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10168406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Gibbs reflects on his life and human nature.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyLustful](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLustful/gifts).



> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 07/25/2000 for the word [opprobrium](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2000/07/25/opprobrium).
> 
> opprobrium  
> Disgrace; infamy; reproach mingled with contempt.  
> A cause or object of reproach or disgrace.
> 
> This is a bonus drabble(not one of the three I normally post a day) for LadyLustful. 
> 
> It's based around the song Yours is No Disgrace. Lyrics can be found [here](http://www.metrolyrics.com/yours-is-no-disgrace-lyrics-yes.html) and more information on the song [here](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Yours_Is_No_Disgrace).
> 
> This is also for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #157 Song Lyrics.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Opprobrium

It seemed like just yesterday that he’d wake in the morning to Shannon’s smiling face. He’d been to Caesar’s palace and seen the morning glory, but after losing Shannon he couldn’t help thinking how silly the human race was to place such things as priority. He built boats in the basement, but they never went anywhere. He truly was a sailing ship to nowhere. 

Still he never left. He kept charging forward. He did the job. He made a positive impact. As summer changed to winter, he knew there was no opprobrium in what he did. Any disgrace only resided in those above him in the chain of command. He solved cases to the best of his ability.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
